


Rebuild

by thevikingqueen



Category: Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevikingqueen/pseuds/thevikingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt. Drabble - only about 300 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild

Gavin cackled joyously as the lava poured out of the pixelated bucket. He had hardly walked from the small house when Michael turned around the corner and saw the damage on his own screen.

Michael thrashed angrily in his chair.

"God damn it, Gavin! I will beat the shit out of you, holy shit. Why would you do that? Jesus fuck. I just... No. You have unleashed Mogar." Michael then proceeded to launch a tirade of stone sword attacks, easily killing the laughing, defenseless Gavin.

"Oh, Mi-cool, you're not too mad, are you?" Gavin asked, bellying up to his mate, shifting around the recording equipment that was still set up after a day of recording.

Michael huffed, turning away.

"You bet your ass I am, I worked hard on that!"

Gavin nuzzled his head against Michael's shoulder, silently apologizing. 

Michael glanced down at the younger man and patted his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, whatever, it's fine. Just... Don't do that!"

Gavin's head popped up, grinning like a madman, and pressed his cheek to Michaels.

"Oh, Michael! I knew you couldn't stay mad a me!" He cheered, rubbing his face against Michael's, much to Michael's chagrin.

"Stop that, Gav," Michael mumbled - and promptly pushed himself away from the British man.

"Awww, Mi-cool, come back," Gavin was whining at him now. He pressed his hands against Michael's back, trying to pull him back - whining the entire time.

Michael was having none of this whining. He told Gavin to shut up, but that had little effect.

Finally, he gave up. He grabbed Gavin's face and kissed him angrily before pushing him away.

"Now shut up," Michael demanded.

Gavin smiled brightly, nodding with a small hum of happiness. 

In contented silence, they set to rebuilding Michael's small wooden home.


End file.
